


◇ hope fragment

by oumasochist



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Most of them are based off the Ultimate Talent Development, Multi, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumasochist/pseuds/oumasochist
Summary: short one-shots of rare pairings nobody else ships.





	

ok so i only posted this so it doesnt automatically delete itself. ill post a chapter soon.


End file.
